When The Stars Go Astray
by Story Please
Summary: A war is coming. People are choosing sides, going missing, dying. Despite the danger lurking in unexpected places, it's still a summer paradise under the twinkling boardwalk lights. With his older brother pairing off with James Potter, Regulus Black finds himself surrounded by a group of familiar faces with a sinister secret. The beautiful girl in their midst is merely a bonus.


Author's Note: Written for Round 6 of the QLFC

Team: Pride of Portree

Position: Captain

Captain Prompt: Cult Classics: The Lost Boys

Word Count (excluding Author's Note): 2,988

* * *

 **When the Stars Go Astray**

It was only a week after Orion Black left his wife and moved with his two sons to the small seaside village of Auguryton that things began to get interesting. Auguryton boasted one of the only magically-run boardwalks in the world. With bright lights, a plethora of runic rides and magical games of skill, it was a teenager's paradise. It was said that an ancient leyline had been tapped to harness the immense amount of magic that was needed to run the place while also protecting it from prying Muggle eyes.

Regulus Black, who'd just turned fifteen years old, was sulking near the carousel and watching the sun set over the horizon. He watched the thestrals, centaurs, and life-like dragons bobbing up and down on their posts, their colours distorted under the hot, rainbow-colored lights. Regulus scowled as carefree children laughed from their painted, wooden backs. His older brother, Sirius, had just run off with his best friend, James, after saying that he needed to see a man about a motorbike, whatever _that_ was. Sirius had been estranged from their family for the past few years, and Regulus had only seen his brother a few times during Quidditch matches and holidays. Back at Grimmauld Place, his mum had whipped herself into an anti-Muggle froth. She'd begun owling him clippings with headlines like "Muggle Brainwashing- Magic Killer?" or "On Muggles and Deserving Human Rights." Orion had finally put his foot down after Walburga had threatened to burn Regulus off of the family tapestry because he refused to drop out of "Muggle-loving" Hogwarts.

"He will finish his schooling like a proper pureblood!" his father had roared, shaking the walls of Grimmauld Place. "It is my duty as patriarch to protect my sons and make sure they lead good lives, but you only seem content when you are sowing chaos and misery! You can stay here and rot for all I care!"

Free from Walburga's fanaticism, Orion had invited Sirius to come and be a family again. After a flurry of owls and a howler from his older brother, Sirius arrived on their front porch with a cocky look on his face. Otherwise, things were fairly quiet. Regulus was certain a fair amount of hush-money had been exchanged, for the Daily Prophet had been oddly silent about the separation. Now, he and Sirius were trying to navigate a new relationship with one another in a new place while their father spoke with an up-and-coming local politician by the name of Riddle about a spot on the town council.

It bothered him to be left alone while Sirius ran off with James Potter yet again, but he wasn't about to say anything about it. Regulus Black was prideful and he hated the thought of admitting to his brother how much he'd been hoping to spend time together while their father was otherwise occupied.

Regulus listlessly slouched along the wooden boardwalk, occasionally looking out at the flat, gray sea with a melancholy expression. He paused to stare at a few flyers that had been affixed with Sticking Charms to one of the lighting poles. Smiling faces stared back, some waving in their magical photos. "Missing," read the top of each page in large, red letters. Regulus merely scoffed at them and continued on. He passed by a few stalls selling knick knacks and picked up a tropical shell in one hand, turning it over to see a sticker labeling it as "imported from China."

"Feh," he scoffed, dropping it back on the pile of shells, "everything here is so fake and chintzy."

His stomach rumbled and he groaned with irritation. He was about to spend some of his pocket money on candy floss when he saw _them_.

Regulus Black had two secrets. The first was his devotion to his brother, which he knew he would never live down if Sirius ever found out about it. The second, though, was very simple.

Regulus wanted to be _cool_.

He didn't want to be a rebel like Sirius, with his messy hair and devil-may-care attitude. He didn't want to be a brainiac like Ferdinand Longbottom, who was in his year and would probably go on to be Head Boy with his pick of careers once school was over. He didn't want to be a jock, though he considered himself a fair Keeper at Quidditch and often helped the team to practice.

No, Regulus wanted nothing more than to be effortlessly cool.

They walked like a single unit made up of many bodies, their shiny black capes rippling in the chilly sea breeze. Their faces were masks of calm confidence as they navigated the substantial crowds with ease. There was a purpose in their strides as they moved, and Regulus felt his heart move with them.

At their forefront was Lucius Malfoy, his white-blond hair impeccable and glowing in the magically-lit carnival lights. Regulus had only met Malfoy a handful of times when he was much younger, but he would recognize that regal, haughty face anywhere. He was older than Regulus by more than nine years, and his physique was that of a man. Regulus recognized the others as former seventh year Slytherins from school. Most were of-age and freshly graduated from Hogwarts.

He instantly recognized Corban Yaxley, with his buzzed hair and dark brown skin. Yaxley was talking to a thin, lanky wizard with long, black hair and a hooked nose that could only belong to Severus Snape. Behind them was Barty Crouch Jr, wearing a laughably terrible glamour that made his nose look cartoonishly large. Regulus had been in Slytherin with the older boys for years, so it didn't fool him one bit. Bellatrix Black poked Barty in the nose and set it on fire, cackling loudly when he began to dance around frantically and scream. Lucius merely turned and glared at them both, silently sending a stream of water to extinguish Barty's nose. Finally, bringing up the rear was a very shifty-eyed and nervous-looking Igor Karkaroff, who was holding a candied apple as though it were a mace. Out of all of them, he appeared to be the least at ease, but he still followed the others without any verbal complaint. Snape appeared to make a comment and Malfoy chuckled in the most refined manner that Regulus had ever seen.

His eyes burned with envy. That cultured tilt to his chin. That cool, arrogant look in his eyes. Regulus wanted it for himself so badly he could practically taste it.

Crouching down a bit, Regulus followed them down the boardwalk, pretending to be looking at other things. He even stepped into the magical hall of mirrors at one point when he thought Malfoy might have seen him out of the corner of his eye. By the time he'd come out the other end of the fun house, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone, little lamb?" Regulus jumped at the sound of the flirtatious voice behind him.

"Be...Cousin Bella, fancy seeing you here!" he stammered, watching her pretty, scarlet lips turn up into a knowing smirk.

"A little screaming shrew may have told me that Uncle Orion would be up this way for business," she said, examining her nails with a nonchalant look on her face. "Are you all alone, little lamb?"

Regulus fought the urge to scowl at her. He detested pet names, especially ones that implied that he was weak. He pulled out his wand and shrugged in what he hoped was a serviceable impression of Malfoy's confidence. "I can take care of myself, Bella. You already know that I'm top of my class in both curses and hexes."

Bellatrix threw back her head and laughed loudly at this. "You're all right, Regulus. Black blood runs dark and pure. Maybe...nah, you wouldn't be interested."

"What do you mean I-" Regulus went silent as Lucius Malfoy appeared and draped his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"And who, might I ask, is this tasty little morsel?" Lucius purred, flashing his perfectly straight teeth in a predatory grin.

"My cousin, Regulus Black," Bella replied, looking slightly cowed. Regulus knew she'd been a year below Malfoy at school, and she seemed to defer to him. "He's a fifth year."

"Rather tall for only a fifth year," said a new voice, and Regulus turned, his eyes widening as he saw who it belonged to.

Standing before him was a beautiful witch with wine-red hair and mischievous hazel eyes that shifted colour as she looked him up and down.

"I...I don't believe we've met, Miss-" Regulus stuttered, ignoring the smirks that Lucius and Bella were giving one another.

"Macnair," she said, gazing at him with an enigmatic smile. "Pandora Macnair."

She wore silvery, shimmering robes, and Regulus was taken by how well she stood out amongst the others, like a star that had fallen to Earth.

"I'll be in seventh year in the fall," Pandora said with a shrug. "I'm in Ravenclaw, and I secretly enjoy a good Slytherin party, though it won't be the same without you lot."

Lucius snaked around the others and placed his arm around her. He pressed a confident kiss to her cheek and turned to grin toothily at Regulus. "A good pureblooded boy like you ought not to be out after dark. Haven't you heard about the disappearances lately? It's dangerous to be alone."

"I'm not alone," Regulus said, "I'm with you lot, aren't I? I should be safe, then."

The others laughed at this.

"Do you have your broom with you?" Lucius asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"No, why?" Regulus replied.

Lucius smiled a Cheshire Cat's smile. "Snape. Broom. Now."

Snape stepped forward, his upper lip curled back into a sneer. He tugged at a bag that was slung over his shoulder and then tapped something with his wand. Immediately, a broom expanded to its regular size.

"Here," Lucius said, "Think of it as a gift from one top-shelf pureblood to another." He walked his fingers down Pandora's shoulder and then wrapped them around her bicep firmly, pulling her to him. "I propose a little game. Come and catch us, and we'll let you in on the best secret of your entire life."

Regulus gripped the broom uncertainly, but it only took one look from Pandora as Lucius helped her onto the front of his broom, for him to make up his mind.

He knew that when it came to her, he'd do _anything_.

* * *

"Sodding Death Eaters are everywhere!" James was ranting as Sirius walked alongside him, pushing his new motorbike. It would need some magical modifications, of course, but he happened to know a bloke named Weasley who was known to tinker with Muggle devices for a bit of coin.

"Mate, you know I love you, but you sound mental," Sirius remarked. "The Death Eaters are just a scary story that the Ministry and the Prophet are telling to sell papers and pass legislation with relatively little pushback by making V-er-He-Who-Shall-Remain-Nameless sound scarier than he is. Sure, he's a powerful Dark wizard, but most of the people who call themselves Death Eaters are just riding his coattails and trying to make excuses for their own Dark tendencies."

"What do you call this?!" James exclaimed, ripping a missing persons flyer from a nearby pole. "There's at least ten flyers for missing muggleborns and half-bloods on this pole alone!"

"Relax, we're purebloods," Sirius replied with a shrug. "Even if there is some group of pureblood supremacist hooligans about, they're not going to target us."

"That's beside the point!" James hissed. "They're Dark wizards and they need to be brought to justice!"

"Mate, they're _criminals_. Leave them to the Aurors," Sirius said, his voice growing annoyed. "Besides, aren't you getting a bit too old and _responsible_ for your little crusades?"

"I told you already, Lily is on holiday with her family, so I came to see-"

"Yeah, mate, that _totally_ doesn't make me feel like chopped liver," Sirius said sarcastically. "Let's just have some fun with the new wheels, ok?"

James stared at it dubiously. "Is it supposed to look all...rusty?"

"It's _character_ , Prongs. Something which you obviously know nothing about," Sirius huffed.

A large snapping noise sounded nearby, causing both of them to jump.

"If that's coming from your deathtrap of a Muggle contraption, you're not going to get me on it," James said snootily.

"It's not-" Sirius went silent as a bunch of black-clad figures rocketed through the night sky above them, their silver masks gleaming in the moonlight. Hot on the heels of the pack was a wizard wearing light green summer robes.

"Did I just see-?" James pointed dumbly at the sky.

" _Regulus_!" Sirius croaked, but it was too late-they'd disappeared.

"You know what this calls for," James said grimly as he pulled out his wand. "This is a job for the Marauders."

* * *

The lights of the boardwalk faded behind Regulus as the ocean fog closed around him. He grabbed his wand and pointed at the tip of the broom while holding on with the other hand and silently cast a charm he'd learned from the Slytherin Seeker. Instantly, the tip of the wood began to glow, casting a spotlight in front of him so that he could see better.

Suddenly, a tall stone slab appeared out of the gloom and Regulus had to bank sharply to avoid hitting it.

"Come on, Regulus," Lucius snickered from somewhere below him, "drop below the fog, but mind the rails."

Regulus dropped into a graceful dive, twisting out of the way of the railroad ties and finding himself drifting underneath.

The others stood next to a craggy cliff face with amused looks on their faces. Lucius waved his wand in a complicated manner, causing a large, metal door with a knocker in the shape of an ouroboros to appear. A skull held the knocker between its long, white teeth. Bellatrix knocked three times and the door opened, admitting them. Regulus landed nimbly and followed close behind them.

Once they were inside, Regulus marveled at the high, vaulted ceilings and rich decor, though it was as cold as a mausoleum. There were rooms for each of the members of the group, and it appeared as though catacombs branched off deeper into the mountain to unknown places. The main room boasted a massive marble fireplace that crackled and sent shadows around the room, which gave the impression that there were others waiting just outside the light. Regulus stared at the dark robes and ornate, silver masks in their hands as each Death Eater sat on a different piece of plush furniture.

"So, what do you think?" Lucius asked. "You've heard the rumors in Slytherin, I gather. You're as pure as they come and Bella vouches for you. Have you considered the perks of becoming one of us?"

Regulus gulped. He'd heard whispers, rumors, but that had been just a way to scare the Gryffindorks, hadn't it?

"Oh, I've forgotten my manners. Severus, go and get our guest some refreshments," Lucius purred.

Bella bumped Karkaroff with her hip and he yelped in surprise. She tilted her head towards the wireless. "Go on, then. I want to dance."

A rolicking jig started up as Igor adjusted the knobs, and Bella grabbed Lucius, cackling as they spun around the room.

Regulus sat down awkwardly on a green velvet couch next to Pandora.

"Hi," he said, smiling shyly.

"Don't drink it," she whispered, taking his hand.

Regulus was about to reply when a young boy jumped onto the couch and hugged Pandora around the waist.

"Pan! Pan! You're back!" The boy looked up at Regulus with shy eyes and Regulus looked away, uncomfortable.

"Hello, Rigel," Pandora said kindly, hugging him back. "How's my favourite star?"

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do but read books and drink yucky things," Rigel stuck out his tongue before turning and itching his right arm.

"Is he all right?" Regulus asked.

"He lost his parents, poor duck," Pandora replied softly, stroking the young boy's dark hair. "Regulus...it's not safe for you here, you know that, right? It will change you."

"I'm fine," Regulus replied, trying to look brave even though he'd been uneasy ever since he'd entered the hidden door.

"Your refreshment. May it give you courage." Snape had appeared with a goblet on a tray. Gray smoke curled up from the top of it in the shape of a skull eating a snake.

"Thank you," Regulus said, accepting it.

Snape's lip pulled back into a slight sneer, but he nodded and walked away without a word.

"See? I'm perfectly at ease," Regulus said, swirling the liquid in the goblet nonchalantly in his hand.

"You shouldn't be," Pandora replied softly.

Regulus looked at Pandora's full, kissable lips and then back at his drink. Snape had said it would give him courage. He tipped his head back and swallowed down the drink in a single gulp. It burned evilly in his mouth and suddenly, he felt the room going sideways. His belly felt as though it was on fire, pain radiating outward until it seemed to set his veins ablaze.

The others seemed to have noticed as he choked and gagged wretchedly, his hands around his throat as he struggled to breathe. The evil liquid was changing him, and he could feel a burning, itching sensation on his right arm. He could vaguely hear Lucius Malfoy clapping politely as Bellatrix crowed with delight.

"Oh, Regulus, what have you done?" Pandora said, as he began to fall slowly towards her.

His head landed on her soft lap and she gently stroked his hair, but it didn't stifle his suffering. As the darkness of unconsciousness finally gripped him, Regulus thought he could feel her soft lips on his forehead and his only regret was that he hadn't been able to tell her how he felt.


End file.
